Damned if I Do Ya
by Lithium Amaranth
Summary: Happy Birthday yaoixalchemist! Fai's been acting strange lately...as in...more annoying in a way that's about to drive Kurogane insane. The mage was playing a game with him, and he'd be damned if he let him win. Post-Epilogue. Two-shot.
1. Sake

**HAPPY BRITHDAY yaoixalchemist! Here's that lemony fanfic you ordered ^^ I hope you like it. This would be the first time I've written a fanfiction as a gift, so please let me know what you think. That applies to ANYONE.**

**Okay this story BASICALLY got started after I listened tot he song 'Damned if I Do ya (Damned if I Don't)' by All Time Low. After that it just kinda...snowballed. Other things came to mind, other ideas got incorporated so I hope it flows well. Let me know what you all think! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the Plot ^^ All characters belong to CLAMP**

* * *

He'll be damned if he let that mage win.

Kurogane was a warrior, the strongest in all of Nihon. He had even defeated stronger enemies in the many different worlds that he had traveled to. He never lost. He always won. Failure was not an option for him. Sure he'd learned the meaning of true strength and protecting others…but he was still stubborn…and the mage knew that. Damn him. Damn that wizard and this stupid game he was playing with the ninja.

After their departure from Clow Country, he, the mage, kid and white manjuu had gone to Piffle World where his artificial arm could be refitted and covered with skin. He was thankful for that and at the time things seemed to have been mostly back to normal…mostly. Other than the absence of the princess, that moronic wizard had been acting stranger and stranger…well…stranger than normal.

He was playing a game with Kurogane.

It was a game of wits.

A game of restraint.

A game of strength.

A game of fierce determination.

…A game of seduction.

And he'll be damned if he gave in to that damn mage.

After the refitting of his arm, nerves had been programmed into the skin, so it felt, acted and moved like a real flesh and bone arm would. The technology in this world was amazing, but once that was done, the mage had held the arm in his hands and stroked it several times.

"Hey Kuro-sama, can you really feel that?" he had asked, testing the equipment to see if Tomoyo had spoken the truth. Kurogane nodded, albeit uncomfortably at the odd sensation he was getting.

Fai didn't notice at first so he kept stroking the arm, poking and prodding it to see if Kurogane would react differently. All he got was an annoyed snarl and a swipe to the head.

Unfortunately for Kurogane, instead of stepping back to avoid the swipe, the mage had stepped closer, inadvertently landing his head on the ninjas chest briefly.

That sparked something.

Through sheer will power, Kurogane was able to keep a straight face, but what Fai hadn't missed was the slight darkening of Kurogane cheeks.

Kurogane never blushed like that.

His face reddened when he was angry.

He momentarily flushed from embarrassment at the teasing his Princess and Empress had given him in Nihon.

But this wasn't like that.

Fai had smiled deviously, a Cheshire grin placed innocently on his angelic face. An alarm went off in Kurogane's head screaming DANGER DANGER.

After that, Fai had purposely been trying to seduce Kurogane in the most obvious ways…at least obvious to Kurogane. To the kid he was just being his natural self and annoying the warrior. The manjuu had been suspicious, but spent so much time with the kid nowadays that it never really noticed any of the obvious things he'd done.

Just yesterday he was changing several of the light bulbs hanging from Tomoyo's chandelier and called for Kurogane to come help him. Kurogane obediently handed him the light bulbs as the wizard climbed up and down the ladder. After the last light bulb was in place, he 'slipped' and fell only a short distance onto Kurogane.

The ninja who was briefly surprised as to how the mage, being as nimble as he was, could be clumsy. He only had a few seconds to react. He caught the mage, at the price of his own weight toppling over and bringing the magician on top of him.

"Watch where you step idiot!" he scolded him. Fai just looked up lazily, feigning dizziness.

"Wah! Kuro-rin's so strong catching me like that! But my head hurts a little. Do I have a bruise here?" he said, pointing to his temple while leaning in closer to Kurogane's face, effectively straddling him.

This movement did not go unnoticed by Kurogane who's breathing hitched and heart rate began to quicken.

"Tch, like I can tell. Now GET OFF!" he bellowed, forcing the mage off him. Fai landed unceremoniously on his bottom.

"Kuro-sama!" he whined "Warn me before you get up so quickly!"

"Well don't just lay on top of me like that then!" Kurogane retorted.

"I was asking you a question." Fai pouted, sitting up. Kurogane seethed. The mage sat up with his legs spread open and knees bent on the floor with his hand on the floor in front of him. Resisting the mage's attempts he turned around and waved the magician off.

It had been like that in many other situations. One involving a very short shirt and the mage reaching for something just out of his reach. Another happened on an especially rainy day in Piffle.

In any case he was dancing on Kurogane's last nerve. Never before had he felt his willpower deplete so rapidly. He was thankful the mage had never caught him staring at him. It was taking all of his efforts to resist the mage's advances, whether it was a sultry look from the side or a slight touch of hands he began to crave it. He was tempted to give in…but he was a warrior from Nihon. There was no way he'd ever give in, absolutely no way.

…unless sake was involved.

It was a new world they'd landed in. It was much like the Country of Outo and Hanshin but not quite as technologically advanced as Piffle. Once they were settled at a local inn Syaoran and Mokona had the idea to go shopping for the Princess. They pawned off some old clothes for money and began looking for souvenirs.

The mage dragged Kurogane down to a bar that was right next to the inn for a couple drinks. Without suspicion Kurogane agreed. Only when Fai ordered him the strongest sake this world carried, did he realize the mage's plan.

"Here Kuro-woof! The bartender said the sake in this world is delicious!" he said, handing Kurogane the glass. With suspicion in his eyes he took a sip and set it back down. It did indeed taste good, and it was very strong, but he was confident he could hold his liquor no matter what kind of drink this world carried. He nodded.

"Tastes about the same but there is a difference." he stated. Fai smiled and ordered himself something. Some strange drink called a 'cocktail'. Fai sipped it.

"Kuro-myuu this is good! Try some!" he said excitedly, shoving the drink in his face while almost edging off his seat. The taller man didn't miss that the mage had rested his knee against his and kept it there.

"Not interested." he said monotonously, ignoring the knee beside his. He took another swig of his own drink. It really was strong. Stronger than he thought, but there was no way he'd be drunk off only two swigs. No matter how strong it was. He tipped the glass up and swallowed the rest of it. He reeled from the bitter kick of the alcohol before he ordered himself another.

While he took another drink, he noticed the mage giving him a knowing look. Kurogane didn't like that look. The smirk on his face…it was the same one he wore when he'd successfully defeated an opponent. A cocky grin showing him that he'd already won. Stubbornly, he downed his last drink to show the wizard he could hold his liquor more than the mage thought.

The smirk didn't leave his face though. Fai only contentedly sipped his cocktail while Kurogane slammed his next drink…and the next one…and the next one…and the next one.

"Wow, you're thirsty aren't you Kuro-sama?" he smiled amiably at his companion, only on his second cocktail. Kurogane didn't respond. His head felt light and slightly dizzy. The sake in this world was much stronger than he expected. He'd normally be able to go through 8 or 9 bottles of it and still be sober. Now…he'd only had several glasses and he was already beginning to lose himself.

"Be careful Kuro-run. You better not pass out here. I can't possibly carry you back to the inn!" he warned.

"Shut up idiot. I'm not going to pass out from jus' this." he retorted. _Damn, _he just slurred his words. If he had any hope of beating the mage at his own game, he'd have to keep his composure. Once he finished his 6th glass of sake he stood up.

"Going back so soon Kuro-rin?" the wizard asked.

"It's starting to get smokey in here," he gestured to all the cigarette smoke "I'm going back to the room." he said, forcing the words to sound normal. Fai grinned.

"Then I'll head back too." he replied, setting down the money on the bar. Kurogane wasn't sure if Fai had put the right amount for the drinks. By the expression of the bartender, the damn idiot paid too much. Unfortunately that didn't seem to be a concern to the blonde.

Kurogane waited for him at the entrance…then wished he hadn't. Fai had this sultry look on his face as he walked innocently to the door.

"Kuro-manly's such a gentleman, holding the door open for me!" the smaller man complimented, patting Kurogane on the arm as he passed. The warrior scoffed at the man's idiotic attempts.

The walk was short. The only thing between the inn and the bar was an alley. Kurogane was sure he'd make it back to the room without difficulty…until

"Ah! It must be summer in this country! It's warm even at night." Fai commented.

"Ah." Kurogane agreed. Just before passing the alley, Fai stopped.

"Kuro-sama? Do I have anything on my shirt? I think I spilled something." he remarked. Kurogane turned around. Whether it was the alcohol or his own imagination, Fai's skin suddenly seemed to shine in the moonlight. His blonde hair fluttered slightly in the summer breeze.

Snapping his attention back to the spot on his neckline where Fai was pointing to, the taller man moved forward.

"I don't see anything." he said. Fai frowned.

"But I can feel it. Look closer. It's harder to see at this angle." Fai said. The alcohol was definitely affecting his judgment, for Kurogane complied and moved closer.

"What? I dun' see anything!" he slurred slightly. He shook his head. Fai blushed slightly and pointed to the spot again.

"It's right THERE Kuro-rin!" he insisted. Kurogane moved closer.

"There's nothing there idiot!"

"Kuro-sama! It's THERE!"

"Wher-mmph!"

Kurogane's eyes widened as Fai quickly pulled his head away from his shoulder and slammed his lips onto his. If he wasn't slightly intoxicated he would've pulled back and scolded the smaller man. However his mind was dizzy enough that he pressed back against the mage's lips. When they parted, Fai looked down.

He chuckled.

"It seems…I've lost haven't I Kuro-sama?" he chuckled sadly.

"No."

Fai looked up. Kurogane was breathing harshly. He took Fai by the shoulders and slammed him up against the alley wall and kissed him again. Fai moaned into the kiss. Eagerly opening his mouth to let Kurogane's tongue probe his. The blonde wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck, pressing himself into the warrior's well muscled body. Both panted heavily when they parted.

"I think…the one who lost…was me." Kurogane panted. Fai's eyes widened.

Without another word, Kurogane grabbed Fai's hand and practically carried him back to the inn. Fai stumbled at being drug away so fast. Sure he'd been teasing Kurogane for the past couple weeks, but now that the taller man had finally given in, he was suddenly nervous.

"Ah! Did I get Kuro-sama too drunk?" Fai chuckled. No response.

"Does Kuro-rin have a fever?" he asked. No response.

Kurogane thrust the door open loudly and threw Fai on the bed. Confused, the mage looked up at the Japanese man. He was acting strange. It was like the kiss suddenly unlocked some part of Kurogane Fai had never seen. It concerned him.

"Why is Kuro-sama acting so out of character? The Kuro-wan I know would never admit that he lost so easily." Fai chuckled.

Kurogane closed the door behind him and walked to the bed. He leaned over Fai, forcing him to lay down. His head was still dipped low, hiding his eyes from view.

"It's no good either way." he said. Fai quirked his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Kurogane's eyes flashed to him. The intensity of those ruby eyes made Fai blush even deeper. The ninja leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I'm damned if I do this…but mostly if I don't." he said. That's the last coherent sentence he said before he captured Fai's lips in a passionate kiss.

Fai could taste the alcohol on the taller man's lips. The alcohol really was strong but the kiss seemed like more than just a kiss. It wasn't lustful and drunken, it was deep, and full of desire, not lust. From just this one kiss Fai could tell…Kurogane was drunk enough to do this…but not drunk enough to forget it in the morning. That was enough for Fai as he wrapped his legs eagerly around Kurogane's waist. Feeling as if he'd get himself drunk just from his kisses alone.


	2. Plan

Kicking their shoes off, Kurogane situated Fai on the bed better, beginning to kiss from his lips, down to his collar bone.

"Ah!" Fai moaned when the taller man nipped at the sensitive skin. He ran a hand up Fai's shirt, caressing the smooth skin beneath and tracing his taut muscles. Fai smiled.

"Kuro-sama's good at this." he said. The cocky attitude from before returning. Kurogane smirked.

"Don't get used to it. I'm not going to deal with you constantly teasing me anymore." he scolded. Fai shivered as Kurogane ran his hand over his nipples and bit the lobe of his ear. Kurogane pulled the shirt over the smaller man's head, exposing his milky skin to the moonlight. All the pretty thoughts going through Kurogane's mind he blamed on the alcohol.

Eagerly Fai's hands fingered the hem of Kurogane's shirt once his own was discarded. Kurogane let Fai slip the offending piece of clothing off him. The feel of Kurogane's muscles as his hands glided over his body was just enough to excite Fai's heated body even more. Even more so when Kurogane leaned down to press their erections together.

Fai gasped.

The sensation he felt…it was so good! The taller man began to grind his hips against Fai's. The blonde moaned even louder, bucking his hips involuntarily, eager for more. Kurogane captured Fai's lips in a heated, sloppy kiss. Fai moaned and ran his hands over Kurogane's arms, shoulders, chest…anything where his skin was exposed. He didn't even notice the ninja's hand reach up to untie the string that held back Fai's long hair.

He slowly ran his fingers through Fai's long hair, dragging his nails lightly over his scalp. Fai moaned and leaned back while bucking up. It was getting almost too difficult to bear. Both were getting harder and harder with each dry thrust.

Finally Fai couldn't take it and he blindly groped for the zipper on Kurogane's pants, grabbing his erect member by accident. Kurogane broke the kiss to groan lustfully. Embarrassed by his mistake but pleased by Kurogane's quiet growls, Fai found the zipper and released Kurogane's straining member as he pulled his pants and undergarments down.

While Fai stripped off the last of Kurogane's clothing, Kurogane busied himself with releasing Fai's own straining member.

"Ah…ooh…" Fai moaned as Kurogane's hands brushed the tip of his length. The taller man lowered his head and began kissing down Fai's body as he slid the mage's tight pants off. Fai didn't even notice until he felt hot lips brush the side of his member.

"K-Kuro-sama!" he gasped, his hands flying to thread themselves in Kurogane's hair. The warrior growled in approval. As a reward, he took Fai's length into his mouth, sucking lightly.

"Aoh!" Fai yelped. His limbs began shaking from pleasure and restraint. He held back the urge to thrust repeatedly into Kurogane's mouth. He could feel himself forming drops of precum while Kurogane sucked, liked and rolled his teeth over Fai's dick.

"Ah…nnn…K-Kuro…tan…I can't take anymore." Fai whined, not wanting to release just yet. Smirking slight, Kurogane drew away, swallowing briefly before withdrawing completely. If only the air was colder, it might've killed his almost orgasm. In this state he wasn't sure how long he'd last once Kurogane…

"HAH!" Fai gasped, suddenly feeling an intrusion at his entrance. Kurogane had slipped two fingers inside him while Fai was lost in his own thoughts. Fai moaned and groaned in pain and desire. The effect of his noises was apparent in Kurogane's own growls of approval and still hardening member.

"Hold still." he panted, voice husky with pleasure. Fai whined in discomfort when Kurogane scissored his fingers, going deeper and adding a third along the way. Fai tried to control his breathing to make the pain more bearable.

Kurogane suddenly shifted himself so his dick brushed the side of Fai's thigh, causing both males to groan. Unable to stand the wait, Kurogane pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his member.

"Are you ready." he said as more of a statement than a question. Fai nodded weakly, shivering with pleasure.

"Just…do it Kuro-sama…I…I can't take it…" Fai panted. Kurogane growled as he entered Fai painfully slow. Fai grabbed at the bed sheets as he felt himself filled with Kurogane's massive length. The sensation was mildly painful but mostly foreign and strange.

Once Kurogane was fully sheathed he waited for Fai to adjust. His own weeping erection was straining against it's most primal instincts. At the sound of Fai's sigh, he began to move, creating only a mild rocking movement. Slowly Fai began to adjust as the pain turned to pleasure and discomfort turned to need. He whined.

"Move faster…Kurogane." he breathed. At the sound of his full name, Kurogane's already hazy mind, clouded itself with thoughts of Fai and only what he was doing to him. He pulled out farther and slammed into Fai harder. Each time, a little farther, a little harder, a little farther, a little harder. Soon he had a steady rhythm as he rammed his erection into Fai as hard and fast as he could.

"Ah! Aah!" Fai panted. He was close, he could feel the fire in his abdomen grow just a little more with each thrust. Irritated at not finding the other's prostate, Kurogane hiked Fai's legs on his shoulders. He grabbed onto the blonde man's thin waist and continued to thrust wildly into the man.

Suddenly…Fai saw white.

"AH! KUROGANE!" he cried in ecstasy. Kurogane smirked to himself. He found it. Thrusting even harder and faster, he aimed for that spot and hit it again and again, causing Fai to cry out louder and louder, even uttering a few profanities with the intensity of each thrust. Neither was going to hold on for much longer. When Kurogane grabbed a hold of Fai's member and jerked it several times…Fai lost it.

"K-KURO-!" Fai shouted as he came over Kurogane's hand and his stomach. With the tightened muscles of Fai's orgasm, Kurogane came as well. He rode out the remaining of his ecstasy before collapsing on his side next to Fai.

After the blonde male caught his breath he turned to the side to look at Kurogane. He wasn't surprised to see the warrior peacefully asleep. The man still was after all, slightly drunk. He smirked.

"Why don't we call it a draw Kuro-sama? Maybe when you wake up we can play again. Hopefully this time I won't have to make the first move." he chuckled to himself.

Gazing at Kurogane's exhausted face he smiled. He stretched out Kurogane's left arm and rested his head on it. He took the other and intertwined their fingers.

"Good night Kuro-sama." he said before he kissed his lover on the lips. Then Fai himself slowly drifted off to sleep.

As expected, the morning after Kurogane had a mild hangover but didn't forget what happened. Unfortunately that didn't stop him from being left with the duty of explaining to Syaoran why he found Fai and Kurogane in that position when he and Mokona came to check on them.

"We should set a good example for Syaoran-kun! Tell him we got married! He shouldn't be doing those kinds of things until he and Sakura-chan are married." Fai had said.

He kept his distance from Syaoran that whole day. Needless to say he knew the whole time, whether he gave in to Fai's seductions or not.

He was damned if he did, damned if he didn't.

* * *

**Happy Birthday yaoixalchemist!**

***sigh* I hope you like it! I had so many ideas going through my head about this story, it's probably choppy and un-flowing -_- I tried to incorporate the marriage thing at the end there ahahaha. Sorry if it sucks but please let me know what you think of it. Again, this is the first fic I've done for someone as a gift! There're probably a few grammar and spelling mistakes. Anyone feel free to correct any mistakes. If I'm wrong and the story rocks...great! I don't know though, so please REVIEW!**


End file.
